Quidditch Days
by DaPimp
Summary: The Qudditch Star and the Journalist. One article can change everything, especially when an entire nation reads it. Contains mild sexual themes, suing friends and unlikely character references. Written for the Quidditch Days Challenge.
1. Guidelines

OK, so i have undertaken a writing challenge, the Quidditch Days Challenge, by Dreams of Ink.

ok, so here are the guidelines for the challenge:

- It must be a romance linked in some way to Quidditch  
- Rated T (just in case)  
- Must be MORE than one chapter  
- It cannot have the Golden Trio as the main characters  
- Can start as a love/hate relationship (it's up to you)

Bonus marks for the following speech:

"You can't sue me you ogre's armpit!"

"You got a little..." [gestures vaguely  
"A little what?"  
"Never mind."

"I've been separated from my crastoritis gland!"  
"Sounds painful"

lets see what i can do with it.

Regards,

DaPimp


	2. You Can't Sue Me

**DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING except the plot. **

'_Miss Katherine Elizabeth Bell,_

_I am writing on request of my client, Mr Oliver Matthew Wood. You have breached the guidelines and legal structures of the 'Promotions and Journalism Decree: Section 45, Subsection 9' set by the Ministry of Magic in relation to the publication of any, and all works regarding those in a public position. _

_Mr Wood believes you were neither professional, nor factual, when reporting on the events covered in your piece 'Oliver Wood: A Day In the Life'. It is Mr Wood's wish that the issues and questions arising from your article be settled and that you print a retraction and apology in the next issue of the _Daily Prophet_. Until such actions are undertaken you are strongly suggested to avoid all contact with Mr Wood, as well as all forms of communication. If you choose to ignore the above suggestion please be warned that your legal case will be severely weakened. _

_You will be contacted at a later date concerning a court date once Mr Wood can make appropriate arrangements._

_Yours Faithfully,_

_Mark E. Wetherby.'_

"I can't believe I actually sent her this." Oliver grumbles as he stares at his copy of the letter. "What in the name of Merlin was I thinking?"

Oliver stood and looked around his well kept London flat, his trophies gleaming in the soft candle light. Countless photos of past Quidditch stars adorned the walls, except for one spot, set pride of place, where Oliver hoped to hang his own picture once he had retired as the most successful keeper in history. Two photos on the mantel caught his attention, the first was taken some seven years prior, when he finally won the Quidditch Cup during his final year at Hogwarts. Tears of joy leak from his eyes and his arms are slung around the shoulders of Katie and Alicia while Angelina looks intently at George (all those years he had thought she liked Fred!), as he and Fred pump the air with their fists. Harry stands at the end of the line and is smiling at someone out of the picture, four years later Oliver found out Harry had in fact found Cho in the stands. The second photo was newer, it had been taken barely two weeks ago. It was a photo of his current team, Puddlemere United. There they were, staring down the barrel of the camera, brooms in hand, decked in their trademark colours of navy and gold. At the end of the line stood a petite woman with dirty blonde hair, dressed in faded black jeans and a well-worn and highly trendy leather jacket, even with her heels she was still considerably shorter than the team. Every so often she glanced down to the middle of the line where Oliver stood and she smiled. "Why did I do this?" He mutters again as he tears his gaze from the photos.

"Ollie," a sickeningly sweet voice calls and Oliver visibly shudders "why are you talking to yourself again?" she asks as he wraps her arms around his waist and rests her head against his back.

"First of all, don't call me Ollie, and I was not talking to myself." Oliver growls as he detangles himself from her arms. As Oliver stalks to the lounge his thoughts are a mixture of Katie, Quidditch, Puddlemere, Hogwarts and that blasted letter. Oliver slumps onto the chair, head in his hands as he watches the reflection of the fire flitter on the polished wooden flooring. Katie was like fire, elegant, beautiful to watch. Enticing. But dangerous. Katie held a passion and vivacity so strong that many men had fallen to the blonde. Many had been burnt by the fire referred to as Katie Bell, none could tame it. During their friendship Oliver had not learned to tame the fire, but he had learned to understand it. He understood it's every move, every unique wave and flare.

"Ollie," Oliver cringes "if you are that upset about it just owl Wetherby and let him know you've changed your mind. You don't need to sue Katie, just _ask_ her to print a retraction, she's your friend. And if you're worried about how your relationship will fare, then don't, you two are good enough friends that it you'll sort it out together. Come to bed Ollie honey, you can ask Katie over for lunch tomorrow."

"No, it's nothing like that, it's just…" Oliver starts, struggling to find the words "They- they used my middle name!"

"What was that sorry?" Cho asks, convinced she must have misheard him.

"They used my middle name! This is going to get out to the press and then everyone is going to know my middle name is Matthew!" Oliver wails.

"What? Most people would be feeling guilty because they were suing their friend! Ollie, I understand that you have never been the definition of 'normal', but this is just ridiculous! You are suing one of your best friends and you are worried about you middle name appearing on legal document! Matthew is not an embarrassing name Ollie, it's a normal, common, accepted name." Cho explains as her eyes trail across Oliver's face.

"Exactly! It's a normal, common, boring name! Can you really picture Oliver _Matthew_ Wood as someone worthy of the history books?" Oliver asks.

"Well yes I can, considering I know Oliver Matthew Wood. You're name doesn't shape you, Ollie. You are famous for your Keeping abilities so somehow I don't think earning your spot in the 'History Books' is going to be any different." Cho replies in a tired tone.

"No, nobody is going to remember a boring name like Oliver _Matthew_ Wood, not with interesting names out there like Viktor Krum, Josef Wronski and Petrova Porskoff." Oliver sighs.

"Ollie, all those players are foreign! Of course their names are going to sound 'interesting!" Cho explains in an exasperated voice.

"I'm foreign! I'm Scottish, but no, I didn't get a cool name like- like Big… Biggerstaff or something, no I got Wood!" Oliver howls.

In the doorway to the bedroom Cho is chuckling, "Got Wood?" she asks with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well why don't we find out?" Oliver replies with a cheeky smile as he saunters towards Cho while she leans upon the doorframe. Oliver bends down and places a kiss beneath Cho's ear before continuing along her collarbone. A moan escapes her lips as Cho's hand tangles in his hair and her other hand explores the planes of his back.

"Oliver Matthew Wood! Act like an adult for once and get out here!" A voice bellows from the flats lobby.

"Yep, I'm on it." Oliver mutters as he maneuvers Cho towards the bed, closing the door behind them. The voice calls again as Oliver straddles Cho but neither care as Oliver holds his gaze with Cho, his eyes dark and full of lust.

"Oliver!" the voice bellows as the door flies open. "What the hell were you thinking you ass! You can't sue me you ogre's armpit!"

"Um Katie, kind of in the middle of something at the moment." Oliver replies as he rolls his eyes.

"I couldn't care if you were in the middle of screwing the Queen of bloody England!" Katie screeches "We need to talk. Now."

"Oh of course you wouldn't care. You'd just go back to you office and write all about it for the bloody _Daily Prophet_!" Oliver counters as he shoots a glare at Katie. Cho gently pushes Oliver as a blush spreads across her face. _'Could this get any more embarrassing?'_ Cho thinks _'I wish he'd just get off me…'_

"I don't understand what your problem is Wood, it was one sentence! You are suing me over one little sentence!" Katie yells as her hands ball into fists and a strand of hair falls out of the bun she put it in for work.

"You're 'one little sentence' has caused me so many problems Katie. The fan girls won't leave me alone about it, this isn't the kind of thing I want to be discussing with people who have just bought their first set of Hogwarts robes!" Oliver yells back. "I don't know why I even agreed to it. You promised you wouldn't be like the rest of them, you promised you wouldn't write anything I would be uncomfortable with. You promised you would tell the truth!"

"Excuse me?" Katie asks, hurt shining in her eyes. "Everything I wrote was true. Even down to your three page monologue about the history of Puddlemere and the positive virtues of every player you have ever admired!"

"Well if it was that annoying why did you print it Katherine? Why did you waste three pages? Why didn't you just replace it with three pages of lies?" Oliver growls as he shifts to get a better look at Katie, still straddling Cho.

"Oh wow, thanks Wood. That makes me feel great about my professionalism! You truly are a catch." Katie says, her voice laced with sarcasm as she glances down at Cho. "Um Ol, you've got a little…" Katie starts, gesturing vaguely towards Oliver.

"A little what?" Oliver asks with a sly smile as he get off the bed and stands to face Katie, allowing Cho to get up.

"Never mind." Katie mumbles quickly as she blushes at the sight of her friend.

"Ollie, I'm just going to head out ok?" Cho says quietly "I think that you two need to sort this out by yourselves, I'll be back later ok? Please don't kill each other…" With that Cho Apparated out of the flat.

**A/N: Yes I'm being cheeky. I made a Biggerstaff reference. More chappies to come. Let me know what you think, reviews shape the story!**

**DaPimp**


	3. Twigs, Stilettos and Contracts

**DISCLAIMER: ok, so I still don't own anything. Well I own some things… just not the characters or places in this story, except Wetherby, but I would totally trade Wetherby for Wood.**

**Sorry this has taken so long, university has the amazing ability to make something you really enjoy into a chore (why oh why did I even consider journalism?). Hopefully this isn't too bad, let me know. But most of all enjoy!**

**TWO WEEKS EARLIER**

Katie arrived at the Puddlemere Training Centre fifteen minutes early, "Better to be early than late" she said to herself. She looked around the lavish lobby, her mouth open in awe. The marble flooring cast dull, yet somehow shimmering, reflections of the intricately decorated ceiling. The ceiling itself bore a mosaic of every Puddlemere team to win the championship, three Oliver Wood's smiled down at her, each of them wearing that silly, crooked grin. Katie knew that Oliver wanted nothing more than to lead his team to another championship victory, and another picture on the already over crowded ceiling.

Katie walked towards the reception desk at the opposite end of the room. She was greeted by a young blonde receptionist who wore a crisp white business shirt, and Katie would bet her broomstick that the blonde twig wore a black, high-waisted pencil skirt. The blonde twig offered Katie a forced smile as she took in Katie's casual look. "I'm sorry miss, but if you want an autograph I'm afraid you will have to catch the team at their next match. They are very busy people, I'm sure you understand." The blonde twig smirked.

Katie gaped at the twig, how could someone be so rude? "Well in that case it's lucky I'm not here for an autograph. Katie Bell, I'm with _the Daily Prophet_. I'm doing a story about Oliver Wood, he's expecting me. I'm sure you understand." Katie replied, flashing a smug smile and her press pass.

The twig's smirk quickly turned into a sneer as she eyed Katie's pass. "Oh…of course. Someone will be with you in a moment." The twig grumbled. "Take a seat please. Would you like a coffee while you wait?"

"No thank you." Katie replied with a grin as she proceeded towards the navy blue lounges at the side of the room, all the while images of the twig tripping over her own stupid stilettos and getting a paper cut as she fell flashed through Katie's mind. Katie's grin spread as she added more to her daydream: the look of shock on the twig's face, the stiletto heel breaking, the boss walking past and demanding the twig get back to work and stop goofing around… and of course, the twig breaking one of her beautifully manicured nails.

"Miss Bell?"

Katie jumped, "Oh Merlin, you scared the living daylight out of me…" Katie exclaimed as she turned to face a tall man with ink black hair. He would have been about thirty and was wearing a Muggle suit and black, square rimmed glasses. "But yeah, I'm Katie Bell." She replied, her grin firmly in place.

"Good morning Miss Bell, I am Mark Wetherby. I provide legal council for both Puddlemere United and Mr Wood. I just wanted to make sure you were clear on the legal documents concerning these kind of things, such as the 'Promotions and Journalism Decree'." Mark said in a formal, business tone. With a quick flick of his wand a short stack of parchment appeared before them. "And here I have a contract stating that you understand your legal obligations and restrictions, and if you print anything deemed by Puddlemere, it's legal representation or Mr Wood, as unreasonable, unprofessional or lacking factual basis that you will print an immediate retraction and apology."

Katie stood, stunned for a moment before exclaiming "Wow…" She flashed a quick grin a Wetherby before reaching out and taking the stack of parchment. "So where do I sign?" Katie asked as she flicked through the copious document.

"Just on the last page. The last few pages are a summary of the whole thing, I know, I took a peek. It ruined the ending for me, let me tell you." Wetherby said returning the grin.

"Isn't that always the way?" Katie chuckled as she skimmed the final page, she then muttered "Wow, a lot of bother just to follow Wood around for a day…"

Wetherby fixed Katie with a stern look, "Well a lot of paperwork goes into protecting our Quudditch stars." Wetherby stated in a serious tone before he smiled, unable to hold it back any longer. "No, in all seriousness I agree with you, it is a bit excessive. Although… if they want to pay me to draft the same contract every time someone says as much as 'Hello' to Wood then why not? It's a good paying gig. Besides, what other job pays you overtime for attending a Quidditch match?"

Katie continued to grin as she adopted a thoughtful look before announcing, "You have posed a convincing argument Mr Wetherby, and I have to agree, you've got a good thing going here." Katie continued to scan the contract as she muttered "This is going to be a long day."

Mark smiled slightly before replying, "One to tell the kids about I'm sure."

Katie spared a quick glance at Mark before looking back down at the parchment in her hands and saying, "Yeah, I suppose. Many, many years down the track…"

Silence passed between them for a moment as Mark glanced around the lobby and Katie stared at the parchment before Mark broke the tension, "So that doesn't sound too promising, how does the boyfriend feel about that?"

Katie laughed softly before looking up at Wetherby, "Wouldn't have a clue, no boyfriend."

Mark stared at Katie for a moment, "Are you taking applications?" He asked with a grin.

"I thought you already had a job." Katie said, a playful smile forming on her lips.

"Who said I wasn't looking for another one?" Mark replied, edging closer to Katie.

Katie continued to close the gap between herself and Mark. "Well, I just… you know… but if you're interested…"

"Katie!!" Mark and Katie sprung apart. "I've been waiting for you, you were supposed to meet me upstairs!" Oliver exclaimed rushing forwards and giving Katie a bear hug. "Hey Wetherby. You're in for a treat today Katie, we are running the Starfish Drill, how good will that be? Bludgers and all! Thanks Wetherby." Oliver took the parchment from Katie's loose grip and returned the document to Mark, pushing the contract into Mark's chest with more force than needed. "Come on Katie, there's a team meeting before practice." Wood said as he took Katie's hand and began to lead Katie through the doors behind the reception desk.

"But…" Katie started, "I- I didn't get to finish…"

"Don't worry about that, Wetherby is a good guy, he will handle all that stuff." Oliver replied, now leading Katie down a hallway.

"I hope he does…" Katie replied quietly with a small grin in place as she allowed Oliver to lead her down yet another corridor.

**AN: ok so that's done, hopefully the next update wont take so long. So read and review.**

**Reviews shape the story people. Do we like Wetherby, do we hate him with a passion? Is the receptionist Wood's secret lover? All very good questions I think, and they are all things you can help decide, let me know what you think.**

**DaPimp**


End file.
